Does it Hurt?
by Dreamer-Cail
Summary: He still couldn't get the picture of his scarred back out of his head. If he could make it better, would he? Rated T for the awesomeness of Poland and shonen ai. LietPol Oneshot


A/N: My first Hetalia/Shonen Ai fanfic…yay. I use human names and country names, mostly because I like when Feliks says Liet _

***

"Hey, Feliks, can I borrow some of your clothes?" Toris's head peeked from behind the wall. He didn't really like asking, but there was no way he'd be heading home at this time of night. Somehow getting your ass kicked in chess wastes a lot more time than you think.

"Yeah, whatever, you can look in my closet." Feliks was sprawled out on his couch, focusing on something else.

"Okay." The Lithuanian walked into his friend's bedroom and his closet. His eyes scanned the space, looking for something that would suit him. "Do you have anything that isn't so…feminine?" He called out to Feliks. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or be completely embarrassed with some of the clothes he saw.

"Keep looking, you'll find it."

After another couple minutes passed before Toris eventually settled on something and changed into it. He walked back out to greet his Polish friend. "I'm going to go make some dinner." He veered into the kitchen.

"Great, I would totally like some, too." Feliks swung his legs over until he was sitting upright.

Toris sighed. "This is your house, shouldn't you cook your own food?" His eyes scanned the kitchen, looking for utensils he'd need.

Poland leaned against the wall between rooms. "Yeah, but if your offering than, like, why should I? Doesn't that, like, save energy?"

_Maybe yours, yeah._ "What do you want?" He replied quietly, he knew he had been beaten without really saying anything.

"Whatever you want, Liet."

The Lithuanian paused for a moment. He was surprised that his friend didn't make a suggestion that would make him go out of his way. "Alright then." He murmured, turning so his back was facing Feliks.

The friend's normal cocky smile dimmed slightly. He stared at Toris's back. It reminded him of the time he saw the bareback of his friend and how battered and bruised it was. He stared at it for another moment.

Curiousty swelled in Feliks's head. Did it hurt? Does he still think about it?

"You're awfully quiet today." Commented Toris after only a minute of silence.

"Hm?" His eyes quickly jumped up. He walked other until he was directly behind Liet.

He looked down the blank side of the shirt Toris was wearing. He decided to poke it.

The cook almost jumped, startled. "Wh-what are you doing Feliks?" His head quickly snapped over to his friend.

"Did that, like, hurt?" He asked.

The Lithuanian huffed and returned to what he was doing. "It wasn't all that comfortable, if that's what you're asking."

"Does it hurt?" He asked again.

Toris turned on the stove. "What are you talking about?"

Poland grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing the still-not fully recovered back of his friend.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing Feliks?" The surprised Lithuania still didn't turn around. "How did-what did-you?"

Feliks pressed his lips squarely on Liet's back.

Toris couldn't help his face turn bright red.

Poland pulled his head back and laughed. "See? I just totally made it better!"

"N-no you didn't! Now go back and go…do…something." He used his free hand to push his friend away, trying to suppress the growing red-tone in his face.

Feliks chuckled to himself and stepped close to Liet again. He placed his finger on the back of his shirt and kissed the back of his neck, causing the brown haired cook to blush even more furiously.

"St-stop Feliks, really." What came over him all of a sudden?

"Ah, ah, ah, Liet. Poland's rule just came into play, and I'm not done yet." He buried his face between his friend's neck and shoulder.

Toris bit his lip, suppressing whatever sound was about to come out of him. He leaned sideways, trying to avoid him. _Just keep cooking Lithuania, just keep cooking._

"Aw, come on Liet." Feliks poked him in the back again.

He jumped. "You're an evil person, you know that?"

"But, I'm like, the coolest evil person you'll ever meet, right Liet?" Feliks moved his body until he was standing in the way of Liet and his stove.

"Just get back over there." Toris directed his eyes downward.

"Yeah, right." Laughed the blonde. And right then and there, he pressed his lips against Toris's.

"Nnrgh." Seemed to be the only sound he could make.

Much to Poland's surprise, the Lithuanian returned his kiss and pushed him back a bit. Not a very smart idea to do near a hot stove…

After a while they pulled away and Feliks started laughing. "You love me, Liet."

"Whatever." Toris's face was almost as red as Antonio's tomatoes. He swiveled, trying to turn around, but his lack of focus caused him to trip and fall on his butt.

Poland burst into more laughter. "Nice job!" He laughed some more, crouched down, and sat in his friend's lap.

"Fe-Feliks…" he said softly.

"Hey, Liet," said the blonde in a softer voice, "does it hurt?"

Toris froze. He felt…perfectly fine. His face formed a smile. "No, it doesn't."

***

Afterwards…

"Eh…I should get up now, before the food burns!"

"You've been hanging around Alfred too much, Toris."

***

A/N: And they had, like, the best sleepover evar. *creepy pervert smile*

This is what I do at ten o'clock in the morning. Yup. Hope you like it!


End file.
